


I Like You

by pleaseloverm



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Happy, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: I can't remove the "I like you, don't go" Yosuke lines from my head so, there you have it folks.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I did some adjustments. Please bear with me haha.  
> This is the first time I write a souyo fic.  
> I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, my deepest apologies to fellow souyo shippers. *bows*

I met Yosuke at Junes before we started to take a stroll through the streets on a calm winter morning in Inaba. A lot had happened to me, some are good, some are bad as well. What more should I say, there are all memories to me. Then I thought about spring. It kind of saddens me to think that I don't have much time left with them, with Yosuke. A few months left, huh.. 

As I thought of that, I glanced at Yosuke, and I saw him smiling like he always does with me. I always liked how he smiled to me. It's calming, and enjoyable. I felt happy looking at his smile. Thoughts after thoughts ran by, and we finally got to Samegawa Floodplain, where Yosuke suddenly grabbed my wrist, "Let's go down here for a bit." He said, the smile never left his face as he point to the riverbank. I just nod and let him drag me to the riverbank. 

He dragged me near the dock, where I can see the shining water, due to the sunlight. I spot some fish, but now's not really the time to fish, right? And I already caught the Guardian after all.

Yosuke started speaking, so I looked at him in the eye. "I focused all my attention on the murder to avoid having to confront myself..." he trailed off. As he saw me focused on him, he continues, "So long as I don't try, nothing will change even if we catch the killer because, right now, I'm just plain old me." He smiled at that. I smiled back like I always do, eyes small. Yosuke's bangs swayed as wind came, somewhat cooling my thumping heart. He continued, "And I want to do what I can with everything I got with you guys!" giving an excited gesture to me, and I can't help but think of how cute he is. I stifled a small laugh. 

Then, he looked down, his face started to go red, "I never knew I had such.. Heat inside--" When he said that, my face started to get hot. Heat? Before I got to think deeper, he shook his head violently, "D-Don't make me say stuff like that!!" blurting the words, also flailing his arms around in embarrassment. I chuckled at his behaviour. That's the Yosuke I know, the Yosuke I... 

"...I like you." Yosuke said then, interrupting my train of thought. As I look at him, his face had gone very red, either from the cold winter morning or the embarrassment. The wind blew again. He looked up, his lips in a small pout. Then, slowly, his hands that's in his pants pocket reach mine. He clasped it firmly, "Don't go." he mumbled. His hands are warm on my cold hands, and I can slightly feel it's shaking. Is he cold, or is he anxious? I wonder myself. 

I entwined my fingers with his, and smiled, "I'll still be here until spring, and you are also welcome to visit me at the city. So, it's not really a goodbye." I paused. I inhale, and exhale; breath foggy as I exhale. "Yosuke, you're my first friend. The first one that could make me laugh, the first one that went into my room-" Yosuke laughed at that "-and the first to make my heart feels like this." I looked away, shaking away all my fears. If Yosuke can say it, then why can't I? With that in mind, I looked back to him, "I like you too, Yosuke. Let's solve this case together, as more than partners, shall we?" 

Yosuke's eyes widened. Without he realizing it, his eyes welled up with tears. He looked away, "Wh-What am I-- Haha, damn, this is so embarrassing-" "Yosuke." I interrupted his blabbering. When he faced me, I went closer to him, let go of my hands to embrace him. "I love you."

More sobbing on my shoulder. I took this time to give every warmth that I can give. He hold on to me tighter. Then, he let go of me. As he lift his head from my shoulder, I can see his eyes are swollen and red.

He laughed. "God, I'm so embarrassing! Saki-senpai would definitely tease me if she sees me like this.." he exclaimed, two drops of tears flowed, quickly swept away. Then, he put his hands to my face, trying to flatten my face. I groaned in response, and he pulled my face closer. He also leaned in, and our lips touch.

It was just for a brief moment, and I felt like my heart is going to explode. When he pulled away, I realized I needed the sensation once again.

Yosuke broke the hug, red coloured his face. "Let's do that again at your room, yeah?"

I blinked. "My room?"

Yosuke grinned, "Yeah, your room."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda shitty, but I'm glad you guys read it until the end. Souyo until the end!!


End file.
